Leones y Serpientes
by Mikaela B
Summary: Hermione ha notado que Harry actúa de forma inusual. ¿Cuál será la extraña relación entre el Príncipe Slytherin y el Niño Dorado? Al parecer no es la única que quiere saberlo. Yaoi/Slash. Yuri/Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, créanme, ni siquiera habría lugar para un Dramione -.-' Ni el Harry/Ginny. Básicamente existiría el Drarry, Remus/Sirius, y Pansy/Hermione. _

_Así que no, no soy Rowling. _

_La historia es mía (?) Si es que se puede llamar historia, pero ya qué. Solo comparto mis cosas porque me gusta que la gente lo lea. En fin. _

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Harry estaba extraño, se dijo, mirando a su amigo de reojo mientras éste comía con parsimonia sentado en el Gran Comedor. Observó cómo sus ojos, escondidos detrás de sus anteojos, revoloteaban por el lugar buscando algo. O a alguien.

Sus ojos observadores se ajustaron para divisar cómo Harry quedaba quieto, y luego una leve sonrisa surgía en sus labios, casi imperceptible. Siguió la mirada del muchacho para ver el cabello perfectamente peinado de Draco Malfoy, que observaba a Harry con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

Frunció levemente el ceño, y se concentró en su plato de comida, haciendo una que otra mueca mientras Ron parloteaba de lo que parecía ser su pesadilla sobre arañas y el último partido de quidditch. Puso los ojos en blanco, terminando su almuerzo mientras le daba un rotundo "no" a la petición de Ron por copiarle el ensayo de Encantamientos.

—El partido de quidditch es el martes, nos enfrentamos a Slytherin. Compañero, más te vale que agarres la snitch—una vez dada sus llamadas "palabras de aliento", Angelina giró sobre sí misma para caminar con sus amigas, en un seguro andar. Hermione se preguntaba cómo les podía apasionar tanto un simple deporte. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un "_Fred, eres tan guapo con esos bigotes falsos_", con la voz burlista de Johnson, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño con desaprobación.

De repente, Hermione escuchó el suspiro suave que salía de los labios de su amigo y luego frunció el ceño, _otra vez_. Ron los observó a ambos, algo perdido y luego le pegó en el hombro a Harry.

—Si, Angelina tiene razón, debes patearle el trasero a ese _Malfoy_—_niño_—_mimado_—dijo Ron, colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cruzándolos, satisfecho con su nuevo apodo para Malfoy. Hermione bufó, causando el desconcierto de su muy pelirrojo amigo.

Luego rodó los ojos. —No deben presionar tanto a Harry, él debe dar su mayor esfuerzo en sus exámenes, ya que los EXTASIS están muy cerca y...

—¡Por Dios, Hermione! Relájate. ¡Debemos ganarle a Slytherin, y eso es mucho más importante! —Ron la miró como si no pudiera entender el por qué ella no saltaba, gritando de repente que había estado equivocada y que sí, en efecto, ganarle a Slytherin en Quidditch era mucho más importante que estudiar.

Hermione lo miró como si hubiese chupado un limón.

—Pues el ganarle o no a Malfoy tomando la snitch no hará para nada que Harry pueda ser alguien en el futuro, Ronald—replicó con frialdad, observándolo algo irritada y luego yéndose lejos, dejando a un Ron muy confundido, y a un Harry ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Dije algo malo...?—Ron miró a Harry, con confusión. El susodicho solamente se encogió de hombros. —Las mujeres son complicadas, hermano—el pelirrojo suspiró, llevándose a la boca un poco de tarta de calabaza.

* * *

El partido entre las casas rivales causó un revuelo en Hogwarts, por lo que las gradas estaban llenas aquél día, algunos apoyando a Slytherin, con colores verde y plateado, y otros, apoyando a Gryffindor con el rojo escarlata y el dorado.

Leones y Serpientes.

_Malfoy y Harry. _

Hermione se sobresaltó ante su pensamiento, y entonces, observando el estadio, pudo ver que Harry y Malfoy tenían una carrera por quien de los dos iba más rápido. Al parecer habían visto la snitch dorada.

El partido terminó cuando Harry capturó la snitch y entonces todos los alumnos vestidos de rojo y dorado comenzaron a celebrar, mientras Hermione solo observaba que Harry se perdía entre la multitud, tras una cabellera rubia platinada.

Entrecerró los ojos, mientras los seguía por entre las personas, hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo, el cual cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Hermione comenzó a disculparse de inmediato.

—Cállate, asquerosa sangre sucia. Me has arruinado mis zapatos. —Pansy Parkinson se observó sus zapatos, seguramente de marca, y luego miró a Hermione con desprecio. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban enojo y desdén. —Entiendo que creas que eres la mejor de todas, pero eso no te da derecho a caminar como si el mundo fuese tuyo, sangre sucia.

—¿Y tú de qué forma caminabas, para que fueras quien chocara conmigo? Apártate, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a ver tu rostro, niñita con aires de grandeza y complejo de inferioridad—Hermione, sin importarle en absoluto lo que la Slytherin quería contestarle, la apartó con una mano y siguió caminando, aunque ya había perdido de vista a su amigo.

Maldita Parkinson.

Sus rápidos reflejos la hicieron apartarse inmediatamente, y se dio la vuelta, viendo a Parkinson con varita en mano y apuntándola. Hermione sacó la suya inmediatamente, a la defensiva.

—Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda, Parkinson.

—Es de imbéciles darle la espalda a la Diosa en persona, Granger. Muestra más respeto por las personas que son _superiores _a ti—Pansy se arregló su falda, y luego la observó con superioridad.

—Si superioridad le llamas a lo diminuto de tu cerebro, y tu incapacidad de crear mejores insultos, pues estás en primer lugar, tranquila. Además, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Déjame en paz—Hermione rodó los ojos, manteniendo un _protego _a su alrededor, por si a Parkinson se le ocurría enviarle otro hechizo.

—Tú eres mi problema, Granger, tú y tu horrible cara—Pansy sonrió de lado, poniendo una mano en su cintura con tranquilidad y fingiendo aburrimiento. —Pobre rata de biblioteca, es tan fea que Potter no le hace caso y por eso lo sigue como si fuese su sombra—sonrió, burlándose de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y luego contó hasta tres. La Slytherin estaba colmando su paciencia.

—Como digas, señorita Perfecta. Ahora, déjame en paz, que necesito hacer cosas más importantes que escuchar tus habladurías de niña insegura y caprichosa—Hermione la miró con paciencia, y luego siguió su camino, ignorando lo que sea que Pansy le haya dicho después de aquello.

A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera podía saber dónde estaban esos dos. Pansy Parkinson solamente la había retrasado.

Suspiró con cansancio, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para terminar su ensayo de Pociones. Ya otro día podría seguir investigando la extraña relación entre Malfoy y Harry.

* * *

—¡Potter, fíjate por donde caminas!—Draco Malfoy empujó con fuerzas el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que sus lentes fueran directo al suelo, por lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes tuvo que agacharse para recogerlos. Hermione lo vio apretar con fuerzas la mandíbula, y a la vez, pudo notar que Malfoy no empujaba con todas sus ganas.

Alzó una ceja y, algo enojada por el trato hacia su amigo, escupió—¡Ten cuidado, Malfoy! Harry, ven...—puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, ayudándolo a levantar. El niño que vivió suspiró, colocándose los lentes y mirando a Malfoy levemente cabreado.

—En serio, Malfoy, no te entiendo—Harry se veía muy cansado, mientras miraba al Slytherin. Su estrés era evidente cuando habló de nuevo. —¿Por qué sencillamente no me dejas en paz?

—No te dejaré en paz, Potter—la voz de Malfoy sonaba estrangulada. Hermione sospechó cuando vio sus ojos evasivos.

—No te quiero en mi vida, joder—inmediatamente Harry pareció arrepentirse un poco de lo que dijo. Los ojos grises de Malfoy se alzaron para ver a Harry con lo que pareció mucha ofensa.

A Hermione esta conversación le parecía cada vez más extraña.

—Que te jodan, Potter, a ti y a tus padres muertos junto al criminal de tu tío demente—Malfoy lo miró iracundo.

—¡No te pases Mal...!

—Déjalo, Hermione. Malfoy tiene la nariz tan puntiaguda que ni siquiera puede ver por donde camina, y como no quiere reconocerlo, echa la culpa a los demás. Y se desquita de sus problemas con personas que no tienen la culpa—soltó con resentimiento, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar a paso apresurado hacia la próxima clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A Hermione le pareció muy extraño el rostro de arrepentimiento que Malfoy mostró cuando Harry se volteó. Aunque rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando el muchacho la miró venenosamente. —¿Y tú qué ves, asquerosa sangre sucia?—siseó, enojado.

Acto seguido se fue en dirección contraria a la que su amigo se dirigió.

La bruja más inteligente de su generación, estaba definitivamente muy confundida.

* * *

—Me lo van a cortar—dijo con voz sombría el pelirrojo, mirando su dedo rasguñado por Crookshanks, que sangraba levemente. La muchacha de cabellos enmarañados suspiró, y luego puso los ojos en blanco, irritada por el comportamiento excesivamente exagerado de su amigo.

—Pues si no hubieses pisado la comida de Crookshanks, él no te hubiese hecho nada—suspiró, colocándose los dedos sobre los párpados y masajeándolos, algo estresada.

Los estudios cada vez se ponían peores, y ella no había podido descansar muy bien la noche anterior, preocupada por terminar el ensayo de Pociones.

Cuando llegó al salón de Pociones, eligió uno de los pupitres más alejados, pues su dolor de cabeza era bastante fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?—la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella parpadeó un poco sorprendida. Sin darse cuenta, casi se había dormido sentada.

—Si, Harry, estoy perfectamente bien—mintió, mirando como Ron le mostraba su dedo a Dean y Seamus, diciendo que se iba a morir.

—¡En serio! Me tendrán que amputar un brazo, y luego seguramente me desangraré. Voy a morir—decía dramáticamente, mientras una muy melosa Lavender se acercaba al pelirrojo y parecía querer consolarlo.

—Qué dramático—siseó, mirando con fastidio a Lavender.

—A él no le interesa ella—dijo Harry, intentando hacer que Hermione sintiera un poco más de aprecio por Ron, erróneamente pensando que a ella le gustaba Ron.

_Y a mi no me interesa él._

Lo miró con aprecio.

—¿Y a ti, quién te interesa, Harry?—preguntó, viendo el rubor de su amigo en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que su sospecha creciera.

Casi lo confirmó cuando vio la rápida ojeada que le dio al rubio de Slytherin.

No sabía si reír o escandalizarse. Optó por quedarse callada.

—Nadie. Mi vida es lo suficientemente agitada sin nadie que me guste—dijo práctico. Parecía que continuaría, cuando Severus Snape apareció frente a ellos, ondeando su túnica de forma majestuosa.

Hermione inmediatamente se sentó más derecha y observó cómo el hombre comenzaba a retirar los deberes que debían traer ya terminados.

—Potter—escupió el hombre cuando se puso frente a su pupitre, y Hermione sintió como, a su lado, su amigo palidecía levemente.

La comisura de los labios de Snape se levantó casi imperceptiblemente, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con diversión maligna y desagrado.

—No tengo el pergamino—dijo tranquilamente el muchacho de anteojos, mirando a Snape a los ojos.

Hermione estaba muda. Por miedo o respeto, no lo sabía. Quizás ambos.

—Entonces imagino que estará encantado por una detención esta tarde, a las seis. Lo espero en mi despacho. ¿Señorita Granger, su pergamino...?—Hermione extendió su brazo para darle su trabajo, temblando levemente. Snape ni la miró cuando siguió recogiendo los deberes.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry habló. —En serio, ¿cuánto desagrado puede alguien mostrar con solo decir mi nombre?—susurró, mirando a Snape algo enojado. Hermione soltó una leve risa.

—¿Qué es lo que causa tanta gracia, Señorita Granger?—la voz de Snape sonaba fría y seria.

Ella se ruborizó. —Yo...

—Estará feliz de acompañar a Potter en detención. Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor—la muchacha cerró los ojos algo frustrada, recibiendo miradas de enojo por parte de sus compañeros de Casa.

Que Merlín se apiadara de ella.

Obviamente, Merlín no quería apiadarse de ella, porque al salir de la sala de Pociones, estaba allí el grupo insufrible de Slytherin.

Pansy y Draco estaban al lado del otro, con Goyle y Crabbe detrás de ambos.

La leona suspiró con cansancio. ¿Nadie la iba a dejar descansar hoy, acaso...?

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... A Comadreja descerebrada, a la insufrible sabelotodo de sangre sucia, y a nuestro querido Potter cara rajada, el niño que sobrevivió—la voz de Malfoy no podía sonar más irritante a sus oídos.

—Al menos mi padre no es un mortífago—escupió Ron, herido en su orgullo.

—Ciertamente, pero es un pobre muerto de hambre, que es aún peor—Crabbe y Goyle rieron ante esto, seguidos de Pansy Parkinson.

—Pues al menos se tiene orgullo, cosa que Lucius Malfoy no puede decir, dado que se arrastra a los pies de un sucio mestizo con aires de grandeza—la voz de Harry sonaba muy enojada, notó Hermione.

—¿Y tú qué, Potty? Al menos voy a visitar a algún lugar a mis padres, no a un triste cementerio—el veneno en la voz de Malfoy era letal.

Hermione sintió que esta era una pelea más que nada personal.

—Déjalo en paz, Malfoy, insensible, ególatra...—sintió mucho enojo, pues lo que el rubio había dicho era por demasía, muy insensible.

—Ohhh... la novia de Potter se enojó, Draco, será mejor que huyamos, antes de que nos aburra con sus discursos moralistas—Pansy alzó un espejo, mientras se aplicaba brillo labial en sus perfectos labios. Hermione siguió su movimiento, algo ensimismada. Pansy lo notó, sonriendo inmediatamente con lo que según ella, era sensualidad. —Cuidado, Potter, tu novia está enamorada de mí, no puede dejar de mirarme—comentó, aunque cuando nadie rió a su alrededor frunció sus perfectamente depiladas cejas.

Draco y Potter se habían alejado un poco, discutiendo con intensidad, mientras el pelirrojo Weasley intentaba detener a Crabbe y Goyle de golpear a Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

—Mira, Parkinson, si estuviese enamorada, pues preferiría que fuese Goyle o Crabbe a que seas tú, niña insufrible y pesada—Hermione le dio un empujón cuando cruzó a su lado, y sintió que la Slytherin pasaba sus dedos por su mano.

Su corazón palpitó más rápido.

Hermione parpadeó, dándose vuelta y viendo el cabello largo y negro de Parkinson desaparecer en una esquina.

Tal vez se lo había imaginado.

Había imaginado que Pansy Parkinson le acariciaba la mano mientras la insultaba.

Definitivamente, Hermione necesitaba dormir, antes de que terminara en San Mungo.

* * *

—En serio, Hermione... yo no puedo olvidarme de él...—Ginny la miró con un poco de desesperación, haciéndole un leve puchero. Hermione sonrió.

—Deja de hacer esos pucheros, Ginny. Aunque... uhm... yo creo que deberías olvidarte de... Harry—la castaña suspiró, mirándola con un poco de pena al pronunciar esas palabras. La pelirroja la miró confundida.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que puede que Harry pudiera hacerme caso algún día...?

—Puede, algún día, sí. Pero no creo que sea pronto, ni mucho menos ahora—la Gryffindor puso una mano en su hombro, frunciendo los labios, pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo. —Digamos que creo que... Harry ya tiene pareja, solo que no nos quiere decir—dijo finalmente con pesadez, colocando sus dos manos sobre su regazo y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

—¿Qué? ¿Harry... está con alguien más...?—pudo ver levemente cómo los ojos de Ginny se humedecían, y sintió pena por ella.

—Sí.

—¿Con quién?

—No puedo decírtelo... no creo que Harry lo aprecie, y si no nos dijo nada, es por algo—Hermione la miró con una mueca, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Comprendo...

Ahora más que nunca, Hermione quería arrancarle las pelotas a Malfoy.

* * *

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!

_Oh Merlín, no de nuevo..._

Harry estampó contra la pared a Malfoy, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Hermione sentía que entre ambos mantenían una secreta conversación, no con palabras dichas sino con gestos. Con sus ojos parecían decírselo todo.

La castaña se escondió en un rincón, observándolos con la boca semiabierta por la impresión de verlos tan juntos y sin lanzarse hechizos o golpes.

—Cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas—susurró una voz de repente, haciéndola saltar del susto. Giró el rostro para toparse de lleno con los ojos verdes de Pansy Parkinson, cuya cara estaba cargada de burla. No obstante, la Gryffindor pudo observar un atisbo de preocupación en esos orbes.

—Eres aún más fea de cerca—susurró después, mirándola detenidamente.

No. Si Hermione en un momento pensó que ella estaba teniendo un momento de humanidad, obviamente se equivocada.

—Mejor eso que no tener cerebro, Parkinson—le dijo tajante. —De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?—Hermione observó por un rincón a su amigo, que seguía diciéndole cosas a Malfoy.

—_¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Draco...?_

—Eso no te interesa, sangre sucia—siseó, colocando su rostro levemente más cerca que el de Hermione, para observar también la disputa entre los rivales.

Hermione pudo sentir la suavidad de su mejilla contra la propia.

De repente, el aire comenzaba a hacerse aún más difícil de obtener.

—_¡Déjame en paz, Cara Rajada!_—Malfoy empujó a Harry lejos de él. El Gryffindor lo apretó más fuerte aún y luego colocó su rostro aún más cerca de Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó sin aire. Pudo sentir como, a su lado, Parkinson aguantaba la respiración y apretaba fuerte los puños.

—¿Te gusta Malfoy...?—preguntó sin querer Hermione, mirándola de reojo.

Pansy Parkinson la miró, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Por supuesto que no. Sería como incesto. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?—sonaba tan irritante. Hermione apretó los labios en una línea firme.

—Eres tan inmadura, Parkinson.

—Y tú tan fea—sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un brillo labial y se lo pasó por los labios. La Gryffindor se preguntaba cómo podía maquillarse con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas.

Primero Malfoy y Harry actuando de lo más extraño y ahora estaban besán...

¡Un momento!

_¡¿BESÁNDOSE?!_

—Así que era Potter... Definitivamente no era esto lo que me esperaba...—susurró estupefacta Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione asintió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

_Bueno, si he tenido algún error, tanto al redactar como ortográfico, o demás, les agradecería que me lo comunicaran. Como sabrán, no soy de lo mejor escribiendo, así que me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeran._

_Miren, no soy de rogar reviews, pero si lo leyeron me gustaría al menos que me lo hicieran saber. No un testamento, solo un "hey, te leí, no me gustó" o "te leí" y ya. _

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Pronto subiré lo que sigue :D _


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Una cosita... no es tan interesante aún, pero tengo unas ideas para la historia, así que a medida que pasen los capítulos irá mejor. Creo (?) jajajaja.

Bueno, intento una nueva forma de narrar. O sea, algo ligero y fácil de leer. Es que me ha pasado, que a veces hay capítulos taaan tediosos que no puedo terminarlos nunca porque me aburren. Así que los hago simples, tranquilos. Aunque soy pésima en comedia T_T Aunque sí habrá sexo si ustedes quieren (Y)

AJAJAJAJA no, si quieren no. Si tengo ganas de escribir porno, lo haré. Y ustedes tendrán que leer igual (no, mentira, ustedes me dirán en su momento si quieren el lemmon jajaja)

Ay por dios, parece que me he fumado algo. En fin.

Lean, chucha, que sino no termino más.

* * *

Primero Malfoy y Harry actuando de lo más extraño y ahora estaban besán...

¡Un momento!

_¡¿BESÁNDOSE?!_

—Así que era Potter... Definitivamente no era esto lo que me esperaba...—susurró estupefacta Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione asintió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Malfoy y Harry...?—Hermione cerró los ojos, frotándoselos para volver a abrirlos. Nop. No estaba soñando. El Slytherin y el Gryffindor _seguían _besándose.

Después de, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos o tres minutos?, se separaron, y la castaña pudo ver como ambos se miraban a los ojos furiosamente, y luego Harry lo soltaba de forma brusca, para caminar lejos de él.

Miró la figura del Niño que Vivió alejarse por el pasillo, dejando a Draco Malfoy con su cara enterrada en ambas manos, y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

La acción duró tan poco que Hermione dudó que siquiera hubiese pasado, pues la expresión del Heredero del linaje Malfoy se endureció y acto seguido caminó rumbo a lo que, según Hermione, era su Sala Común.

—Oh, por Dios—Pansy miró el espacio ahora vacío y suspiró, negando con la cabeza. —Tiene suerte de que haya sido yo y no Blaise...—la oyó murmurar.

Parecía que se había olvidado que Hermione estaba ahí, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Y tú qué me ves, Granger?—los ojos de la muchacha la observaron con enojo, y Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo ver de ti, Parkinson? No veo nada más que una mocosa caprichosa—susurró, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Era increíble la rapidez con la que podía enojarse cuando estaba cerca de esta muchacha.

—Pues es lo que soy, ¿para qué negarlo?—la morena se acomodó su cabello y luego su falda, que cabe destacar, era muy corta. Cuando la Slytherin vio sus ojos, sonrió con malicia. —¿Por qué ves mis piernas, Gryffindor? ¿Acaso eres de esas...?—su sonrisa era tan irritante que Hermione solo entrecerró sus ojos.

Oh, qué ganas de pegarle en esa carita presumida... Era tan egocéntrica.

—Eres insufrible—Hermione rodó los ojos y se volteó, yendo hacia su Sala Común. Su cabeza aún estaba llena de cosas que debía pensar.

Sin una presencia tan irritante como la de Parkinson.

—Tendré que decirle esto al Señor Oscuro—la Gryffindor suspiró, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Y ahí estaba otra vez, Parkinson siendo simplemente una chiquilla sangre pura, caprichosa y con mucha maldad dentro de sí.

Hermione se preguntaba por qué siquiera a veces llegaba a pensar que Pansy podía ser algo más que una simple y presumida niña rica de buen nombre.

—¿Por qué?—,preguntó, francamente sin entenderla. Observó el techo y luego suspiró, dejando salir todo el aire que tenía en su pecho.

—¿Por qué, qué?—Hermione se volteó, mirando la cara desafiante y malévola de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué quieres arruinar la relación, o lo que sea que haya entre Malfoy y Harry?

—Porque está mal. Porque el Señor Oscuro me matará si soy cómplice de esto. Y Draco lo sabe—Pansy Parkinson la miró seria. Hermione suspiró.

—Creí que te importaba al menos Malfoy—susurró, mirándola un poco confundida.

Parkinson se carcajeó. —Los Slytherin no queremos a nadie, Granger, deberías saberlo. Además... somos astutos y egoístas. Me conviene decírselo al Señor Oscuro.

Hermione rápidamente sacó su varita y hechizó a la Slytherin, mirándola peligrosamente. Se acercó suavemente a su cuerpo inmovilizado, su andar algo dudoso y a la vez intentando hacerle creer, tanto a Parkinson como a ella misma, que estaba segura de lo que hacía.

—Tú no dirás una sola palabra de esto, Parkinson—la miró directamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño. —Te callarás y harás como que no has visto nada, de otro modo te obliviaré, y aparte de eso, créeme, mis hechizos para la caída del cabello son muy buenos—susurró, apuntando su varita en el cuello de Parkinson.

—¡El Señor Oscuro debe saberlo!—respondió con seriedad, clavándole los ojos en la cara. —No podrás protegerlos por siempre—susurró, más para sí misma.

—Júrame por tu magia que no lo harás, Parkinson—Hermione presionó aún más la varita en su cuello, mirándola con decisión. —Hay cosas que ni a ti ni a mi nos incumben, y si bien yo no lo apruebo, tampoco los echaré de cabeza.

—Oh, qué tiernos son los sangre sucias. Vomitaré—Pansy rodó los ojos con burla, haciendo señales de arcadas, y Hermione presionó aún más fuerte su varita en su cuello—Está bien, está bien. Lo juro—susurró Parkinson y entonces, y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos verdes algo parecido al dolor y la preocupación. Aunque rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando Parkinson la empujó.

Cayó con pesadez en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Lanzó un quejido y miró cómo Pansy Parkinson apretaba su pie contra el pecho de la Gryffindor.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hechizarme, asquerosa sangre sucia—escupió, pisándola aún más fuerte. Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco por el dolor. Sus ojos se veían tan peligrosos... no podía apartar su mirada de su cara. Pansy Parkinson parecía furiosa.

—Haré lo que sea necesario—respondió aún así, sonando altanera. Sintió la presión en su pecho, y creyó por un instante que le quebraría los huesos. Realmente estaba enfadada.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió, de una forma que Hermione jamás había visto. Acto seguido, sus ojos se endurecieron y la pateó en las costillas. Fuerte. La Gryffindor tosió, aunque no supo si era sangre lo que sentía en sus labios; se levantó pesadamente, buscando su varita de forma desesperada. Las costillas le dolían.

—Tómala, no me sirve la varita de una sangre sucia—le tiró en la cara la varita, luciendo un porte peligroso que sinceramente asustó un poco a Hermione. Luego la muchacha sonrió con mucha malicia. —Vete, antes que te patee aún más el trasero—susurró, empujándola hacia atrás y tocándole levemente los pechos. Hermione se sobresaltó y abrió aún más los ojos. ¿Qué acababa de...?

—Como si pudieras—la Gryffindor de todas formas sonrió un poco, algo perturbada, y se dio la vuelta para ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pansy Parkinson le acababa de golpear. Sin embargo, sabía que una pelea con esa muchacha le traería aún más problemas.

—Como si realmente pudiera decirle al Señor Oscuro algo que pueda dañar a Draco. Caíste... _Hermione_. Para ser inteligente, eres muy fácil de manipular—. Pansy sonrió, viendo la figura dolorida de la Gryffindor desaparecer en una esquina.

A veces podía ser tan ingenua...

Solo cuando ella desapareció, Pansy Parkinson sintió un mechón de cabello caerle en el hombro, y entonces fue consciente de varios mechones en el suelo. Hermione Granger la había hechizado una vez más. Y esta vez era peor. ¡Su cabello!

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!—Ron la interrogó apenas la vio, caminando un poco raro y tocándose con la mano las costillas.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Nada, Ron. Solo... unos hechizos que salieron mal—le sonrió, agradecida por su preocupación. Al menos había alguien amable por ahí, que no estuviera llamándola sangre sucia. Como Pansy. Frunció el ceño al recordar a la morena.

—¿Dónde andabas?—la voz de Harry la sobresaltó, y miró sus ojos con un poco de terror. De sólo recordar lo que había visto hace sólo unos minutos... Rió nerviosamente, llevando una mano a su nuca y rascándose un poco, de forma sospechosa.

—¡En... En la Biblioteca!—sonrió, mirándolos a ambos. Era pésima mintiendo, se dijo, cuando vio cómo Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—Pero... nosotros pasamos por ahí y no estabas—respondió Ron, mirándola extrañado. Harry asintió, alzando una ceja, de esa forma perceptiva que a Hermione la ponían nerviosa.

—Sé donde ando, Ronald. Y si digo que estaba allí, es porque lo estaba, solo que ustedes no me vieron—dijo sin lugar a réplicas, comenzando a subir hacia los dormitorios de chicas. —¡Ah, y no se olviden de sus deberes de Transfiguraciones!—les recordó como siempre lo hacía, moviendo su mano en forma de despedida mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca incómoda.

_Tal vez debía hablar con Harry... _

—Solo una vuelta más...—susurró, un mechón de cabello molestándole en la mejilla, pegado por el sudor de estar expuesta a la caliente poción. Dio la última vuelta, e inmediatamente dejó caer la mitad del riñón derecho de un Escarabajo Indio, seguido de una pizca de esencia de hipogrifo.

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer un poco en su asiento para suspirar algo cansada. Observó el reloj y esperó exactamente los 36 segundos que indicaba el libro de pociones, y entonces asintió, bajándole la temperatura al caldero.

Sonrió levemente, pues aún estaba atenta a la poción. Era tan complicada de elaborar que ya muchos calderos habían explotado debido a la mala mezcla entre esencia de hipogrifo y los _becones_. Sin embargo, poco le importó la voz de Snape restándole puntos a Neville y Seamus. Ella estaba sumamente concentrada.

Tanto, que ni siquiera notó cuando los Slytherin subieron la temperatura de su caldero, haciendo que la poción burbujeara y se desbordara, cayendo a los lados.

Hermione observó con horror cómo la poción le tocaba las manos, quemándolas. Gritó sin poder evitarlo y de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaron, siendo estas de dolor.

—Tan incompetentes como siempre, sin embargo no me lo esperaba de usted, Señorita Granger—Snape la miró con una ceja alzada, y anotó en su pergamino una nota que Hermione no alcanzó a ver. Luego se percató de sus manos y frunció el ceño. —Niña tonta, vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería.

—Profesor Snape, yo bajé la temperatura, se lo juro... me sabotearon la poción—Hermione lo miró desesperada, observando su poción ahora desvanecida gracias a su profesor, que había actuado con rapidez.

—No me importa, Señorita Granger, vaya a hacerse atender esa herida, y treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor—Snape giró sobre sí mismo, comenzando a regañar a otros alumnos y Hermione suspiró, resignándose a su poción perdida.

De reojo pudo observar la sonrisa de burla de Pansy Parkinson y a su lado, Draco Malfoy. Los miró con enojo y si hubiese podido tomar su varita lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, el dolor apenas le dejaba estar, así que no podía tocar nada.

Vagamente notó que el cabello de Parkinson era de otro tono, por lo que estuvo segura que había aplicado una poción a su cabeza. _Esta era su venganza_, pensó. Por haberle hechizado para que el cabello se le cayera. Una gota de sudor bajó por el lado derecho de su cara.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? Ese Snape...—gruñó Ron, y Hermione suspiró.

—Por favor, recoge mis cosas, debo hacer tratar esto—le mostró sus manos rojas y Ron la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ronald—suspiró, resignada a que su amigo fuera cabeza dura. —Me quemé. Debo irme. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Hermione... y cuídate...—la muchacha sonrió, y salió de la clase rumbo a la enfermería, pareciéndole un poco extraña la forma en la que Ron la miraba últimamente.

_Duele, duele. _

A Hermione se le hizo demasiado largo el camino a la enfermería, y no llevaba ni la mitad del trayecto cuando le comenzó a doler aún más las manos y de ellas comenzaron a salir una extraña capa algo dura, que imposibilitaba su movimiento.

Seguramente el hechizo que le habían lanzado a su poción tuvo mala reacción cuando se mezcló con algún ingrediente de su trabajo.

Probablemente Pansy le saboteó la poción como venganza por aquél hechizo que le había lanzado. Y es que, Parkinson la había golpeado y Hermione no podía permitirlo. A solo unos pasos de ella había susurrado el hechizo para la caída del cabello, y estaba segura que la poción que se puso en la cabeza para que el pelo le creciera, le había salido una pequeña fortuna, porque ese hechizo que le había lanzado era realmente muy difícil de contrarrestar.

Sonrió un poco. Al menos se había cobrado esa patada en la costilla que aún le dolía.

La castaña se decidió a dejar de pensar, puesto que no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por lo que los slytherin tramposos hacían. O eso se obligó a sí misma a creer.

Frunció levemente el ceño. Y luego siguió caminando.

Ya había pasado la mitad de la clase de Defensa cuando Hermione pudo volver a clase, con sus manos en perfectas condiciones gracias a Madam Pomfrey.

Aprovechó para tomar todas las notas que podía de la clase, recibiendo miradas de preocupación de Ron y Harry, quienes estaban sentados a unas cuantas sillas de ella.

Parecían haber esperado todo el tiempo desde que salió de la clase de Pociones para hablarle, porque apenas terminó la clase de Defensa, tenía ya a Ron encima de ella, preguntándole qué le había pasado y que si estaba bien, y a Harry mirándola con ojos cuestionadores.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Verdad que no te amputarán el brazo?—Ron la miró asustado, con Harry detrás de él alzando una ceja y mirándolo con ojos cuestionadores. Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Claro que no harán tal cosa, Ronald—miró a Harry, preguntándole con los ojos lo que sucedía. Él solamente negó con la cabeza, igual de confundido que ella.

—Los Slytherin no volverán a hablar de ti de esa forma—Ron dijo de repente, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida. La castaña lo miró sin entender, por lo que Harry intervino.

—Dra... Malfoy dijo algo sospechoso, así que nosotros nos encargamos—dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sintió de repente ternura.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes, chicos?

—Probablemente morirías de aburrimiento entre esos libros gigantes de la biblioteca—Ron le apoyó su mano en su hombro, y la castaña sonrió forzadamente, sintiendo la leve caricia de los dedos del pelirrojo.

—O estarías mucho más tranquila sin nosotros metiéndonos en problemas—razonó Harry, y entonces Hermione soltó una carcajada, mirándolos incrédulamente.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, no sean tontos, he aprendido tantas cosas a su lado...—los miró con amor y entonces los atrajo a ambos a un abrazo que no duró siquiera un minuto, para luego dejarlos solos, comenzando a caminar hacia la Torre Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Había sido un largo día.

Los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a dolerle, y mientras los retratos de las paredes la veían pasar, ella comenzó a meditar en lo que había visto hace tan solo un día.

Harry y Malfoy... ¿pero qué...? ¿Y qué con Parkinson? ¿Y si decía algo que perjudicaba a su amigo? ¡Pobre Harry! Él ya no necesitaba más problemas...

Justo cuando comenzó a meditar sobre su siguiente movimiento, alguien la interrumpió de forma abrupta.

—¡Hermione! ¡Menos mal que te he encontrado, hay problemas!—Ginny la tomó de un brazo de forma brusca, llevándola a pasos agigantados hacia donde un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw se encontraba.

Cho Chang la miraba con seriedad, cruzada de brazos mientras a su alrededor algunas muchachas susurraban quién sabe qué cosas.

Esto la puso seria inmediatamente, y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad, intentando suponer el motivo de la llamada de aquellas alumnas. ¿Y si...?

—Surgieron problemas, Granger. Padma...—Una de las gemelas Patil se adelantó, y Hermione la reconoció por ser la acompañante de Ron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Alzó una ceja, y luego frunció el ceño al ver la mueca de la muchacha.

—Bueno... yo estaba en Adivinación cuando...—Padma Patil suspiró, y miró a sus demás compañeras, quienes asintieron en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso del cual Hermione no sabía nada. —La profesora Trelawney... creo que ella tuvo una especie de visión y... —Estaba por seguir cuando una compañera suya se adelantó y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, por lo cual la mujer de piel trigueña guardó silencio inmediatamente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué de su silencio, pero cuando vio al Profesor Snape pasar a su lado, rodeado de un grupo de Sytherin, comprendió.

—Será mejor que esto lo hablemos con Ron y Harry—les dijo Hermione, mirándolas con precaución. Padma Patil asintió.

—Es urgente, Granger, puede ser peligroso. Ella tuvo una visión sobre Ya—sabes—quién—Padma tembló al pronunciar las palabras, y la castaña Gryffindor asintió, comprendiendo.

Ginny la tomó del brazo y Hermione la miró. Sus ojos parecían comunicar algo que ella no entendió, por lo que decidió que debían hablar a solas.

—Veámonos después del toque de queda, en el séptimo piso. Iremos Ron, Harry y yo—Hermione las miró y ante sus asentimientos, solamente se despidió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Ginny.

Una nueva visión de la Profesora Trelawney... ¿Y si involucraba nuevamente a Harry?

—¿De qué crees que tratará?—, preguntó de repente, observando de reojo a la pelirroja, quien solamente se encogió de hombros y colocó un dedo en su mentón.

—Me dijeron que trataba sobre dos personas, o algo así, que podían hacerle frente al arma del Señor Oscuro...—Ginny frunció el ceño, y luego suspiró. —No estoy segura si es un arma realmente o lo toma de forma metafórica—la pelirroja saludó a un muchacho que Hermione no conocía, y luego se acomodó su melena roja detrás de su hombro.

De verdad era una chica muy hermosa. _Sería más fácil si estuvieras enamorado de Ginny, Harry_.

Aunque el amor era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si el Señor Oscuro realmente tenía un arma desconocida, era algo que la Orden debía saber inmediatamente.

Hermione se puso seria y siguió su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry debía saber esto.

* * *

Escriban, coño, escriban. Bueno, no, no escriban "coño", escriban un review para esta linda muchacha pervertida que les dará todo el yaoi y el yuri que deseen.

Amor y paz, hermanas lectoras, y lean mucho yaoi y yuri, y miren anime si son otakus tambien.

Ay por dios, mejor me callo que solo por estas huevadas terminaré en Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores. (_De nuevo..._)


End file.
